The son of mine
by Aroon
Summary: Harry ist nur halb ein Mensch, doch was ist er noch? Und was hat Professor Snape damit zu tun? - Ein Oneshot zu einer Idee


**The son of mine**

Harrys Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust. Nicht weil er etwa gerannt wäre, sondern auf Grund der Entdeckung, die er gemacht hatte. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es und er war furchtbar nervös. Wieso musste es auch ausgerechnet Snape sein? Wieso musste es der Mensch sein, der ihn nach Onkel Vernon am meisten hasste und verachtete, und das auch noch scheinbar ohne Grund?

Harrys Hand umfasste den Einhornanhänger um seinen Hals. Auch wenn ihn sonst niemand sehen konnte, solange er ihn um den Hals trug, spürte Harry seine Form unter seinen Fingern klar und deutlich.

Am Vortag, als Harry zu Professor Snape gehen wollte, um zu fragen, ob er vielleicht sein Buch zurück haben durfte, das er sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeborgt hatte und das ihm der Professor mehr oder weniger grundlos aus einer schlechte Laune heraus weggenommen hatte, da hatte Harry die Entdeckung gemacht.

-Rückblick-

_Der Professor hatte ihn nicht bemerk, als Harry nach leisem Klopfen die Tür öffnete und Harry war zu schockiert gewesen um irgendetwas zu sagen. _

_Er sah den Professor ärgerlich zum Schreibtisch hinken und dann fasste er sich in den Nacken und löste scheinbar eine Kette, die man so nicht sehen konnte. Als er die Hand nach vor brachte, hing von seinen Fingern der gleiche Einhornanhänger den Harry trug. Gleichzeitig veränderte sich Snapes Aussehen. Seine Haare wurden länger, seine Ohren spitzen sich und auch die Augen standen nun leicht schräg. Mit einer engelsgleichen Stimme begann er zu singen während er die Verletzung an seinem Fuß befühlte. _

_Die Worte konnte Harry nicht verstehen, da sie eine völlig fremde Sprache waren, aber die Melodie war wunderschön und auf magische Art und Weise schloss sich die Wunde auf Snapes Fuß. Langsam und auf leisen Sohlen schlich Harry rückwärts davon. Erst als er gut zwanzig Meter Abstand zu Snapes Büro hatte, drehte sich um und rannte los. _

_Kurz bevor er jedoch das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen. Er konnte nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nicht jetzt. Er machte Kehrt und suchte die nächstbeste Toilette auf. _

_Dort stand er vor dem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Anhänger, den er um den Hals trug bis dieser schließlich sichtbar wurde. Harry betrachtet die zierliche Form des Einhorns. Er hatte den Anhänger nie abgenommen. Er hatte Angst, dass ihn sonst Vernon wegnehmen würde. Er wusste nicht wieso er den Anhänger überhaupt haben durfte, wo er bei den Dursleys sonst auch nie etwas bekam, aber er vermutete, dass dies damit zusammen hing, dass die Dursleys den Anhänger nicht sehen konnten._

_Mit zittrigen Händen fühlte Harry nun nach dem Verschluss der Kette. Langsam öffnete er ihn und nahm die Kette zu ersten Mal in seinem Leben ab. Dann verdoppelte sich sein Herzschlag, als er sah, dass auch er sich verwandelte. Seine Harre waren nun schulterlang, seine Ohren spitzten sich, auch wenn nicht ganz so spitz wie bei Snape seine Augen waren nun auch leicht schräg, nur das Grün darin war unverändert. Die Nase wurde länger und schäler und sein Kinn war etwas kantiger. Alles in alles sah er aus wie eine jüngere Version von Professor Snape._

_Harrys war so erschrocken, dass seine Knie nachgaben und er zu Boden sank. Er krabbelte rücklings zur Wand bis er diese im Rücken hatte und zog dann die Knie heran um sie mit seinen Armen zu umschließen. So saß er einige Zeit da und starrte ins Nichts._

_Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was war er? Sahen alle Was-auch-immer so aus? War das der Grund warum er Snape ähnlich sah? Harry wurde fast schlecht, so sehr schwirrte ihm der Kopf. _

_Harry wusste nicht mehr viel davon, wie der Tag zu Ende ging. Er befand sich irgendwie in Trance. Er hat sich die Kette wieder umgehängt und war wohl zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, aber ansonsten konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern._

_In der Früh wollte er es noch als bösen Traum abtun. Doch als er erneut heimlich im Waschraum die Kette abnahm, passierte die Verwandlung erneut. Er wusste es gab nur eine Möglichkeit Antwort auf seine Fragen zu bekommen_.

-Rückblick Ende-

So stand er jetzt mit pochendem Herzen vor Snapes Bürotür und wagte es kaum zu klopfen. Er kaute an seiner Unterlippe und hob schließlich die Hand, um zu klopfen, doch genau in diesen Moment riss Professor Snape die Türe auf und funkelte ihn finster aus schwarzen Augen an.

„Was wollen Sie Mr. Potter. Entweder klopfen Sie und kommen rein, oder Sie verschwinden!" herrschte er den Junge an.

Harry schluckte nervös. Am liebsten wäre umgedreht und weggelaufen, aber er wollte die Wahrheit und nur Snape konnte sie ihm geben.

„Ich..." fing Harry an doch verließ ihn der Mut angesichts des Professors.

Professor Snape hob eine Augenbraue, worauf hin Harry seinen Blick senkte. Der Professor merkte, wie blass und aufgelöst der Junge war und er war wohl verwundert, was Potter ausgerechnet vor seine Tür gebracht hatte. Nachdem Potter so aussah, als wenn er gleich umkippen würde. Nahm er den Jungen bei der Schulter und schob ihn in den Raum.

Als Snape wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, stand Harry immer noch unsicher da und starrte zu Boden.

„Potter, bei Merlins Bart, setzten Sie sich, bevor sie umfallen", sagte Snape etwas irritiert. Er kam nicht drum rum sich zu wundern, was den Jungen so zu gesetzt hatte. Doch schon bald würde es ihm nicht viel besser gehen.

Potter sah schließlich auf, fixierte den Professor mit seinen ungewöhnlich grünen Augen und fragte „Was bedeutet der Einhornanhänger?"

Professor Snapes Augen wurden groß. Woher zum Teufel wusste Harry von seinem Anhänger? Doch dann gab seine Überraschung plötzlichen Zorn Platz. Die Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und er zischte kaum hörbar, „Woher wissen Sie davon?"

Harry fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Er versuchte Worte zu finden, um zu erklären, was er entdeckt hatte, aber ihm versagte vor lauter Panik die Stimme. Daher griff er sich in den Nacken und löste mit zittrigen Händen den Kettenverschluss.

Professor Snapes Augen weiteten sich erneut, als in Harrys Hand plötzlich der Einhornanhänger sichtbar wurde. Er starrte auf den Anhänger und dann langsam hob er den Blick und sah, was mit Harry geschehen war.

Auch ihm blieben vorerst die Worte aus. _Harry Potter war ein… ein… das war unmöglich. Wann hatte Lily…? Der einzige mit dem sie Kontakt hatte war…_ Professor Snape schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Lily hätte doch was gesagt.

„Was bin ich?" fragte Harry schließlich leise, doch laut genug, um den Professor wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu holen.

Bevor Professor Snape jedoch antwortet, zog er seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Bürotür. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu und besah sich den Jungen von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du über meinen Anhänger Bescheid weisst? Andernfalls wäre es ziemlich dumm, dich einfach so zu entblößen."

Harry nickte nur kurz. Seine Augen waren immer noch voller Panik und Severus wurde bewusst, dass er Harrys Frage noch nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Du bist ein Elb. Zumindest zur Hälfte. Du gehörst dem Stamm des Lichts an. Das Dorf befindet sich im Einhornwald, daher ist das Einhorn unser Zeichen", erklärte Severus schließlich und nahm seine eigene Kette ab.

Sobald Professor Snape sein Elbenaussehen hatte, fühlte Harry langsam seine Panik nachlassen. Dennoch sah er den Professor mit großen Augen an, „Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso hat mir niemand bisher gesagt was ich bin?"

„Da sind wir schon zwei", murmelte Severus.

„Sehen alle Elben so aus wie wir?" fragte Harry unsicher.

Severus seufzte. Für ihn setzte sich langsam das Puzzle zusammen. Janiel hatte ihm vor Schulanfang gesagt, dass ein Mitglied des Stammes seinen Sohn treffen würde. Doch nie im Leben hatte Severus gedacht, dass _er_ damit gemeint war. Janiel musste also von Harry gewusst haben. Aber wieso hatte niemand Severus gesagt, dass er Vater war? Weder Lily noch Janiel?

„Harry, die Elben unterscheiden sich, wie die Menschen von einander. Die Tatsache, dass wir uns derart ähnlich sehen, liegt daran, dass dasselbe Blut durch unsere Adern fließt."

Harry kaute erneut an seiner Unterlippe. „Wir sind verwandt?"

Severus nickte kurz.

„Wie Onkel und Neffe, oder so?" fragte Harry leise weiter.

Nun schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „Nein, eher wie Vater und-"

„NEIN!" rief Harry plötzlich aufgebracht, Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen. „Sie sind nicht mein Vater. Das kann nicht sein. Sie hassen mich. Ich weiss zwar nicht warum, aber Sie hassen mich. Genau wie mein Onkel mich hasst und meine Tante. Bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, dass mein Vater mich auch hasst."

Severus schluckte und sah beschämt zu Boden, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie unfair er bisher zu dem Jungen war in seinem Glauben er wäre James Sohn.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Es ist unentschuldbar, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe, aber ich versichere dir: Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer du bist."

„Von Anfang an haben Sie auf mir herumgehackt. Was habe ich denn getan? Ich hatte mich auf Zaubergetränke gefreut, doch dann kamen Sie und..." Harry stockte und schloss gequält die Augen.

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Es tut mir Leid", sagte Severus nicht weniger gequält. Ihn plagten plötzliche Schuldgefühle. Es war einfach unverzeihlich, wie er sich benommen hatte. Selbst wenn Harry James Kind gewesen wäre, hätte er eigentlich nicht so auf den Jungen losgehen dürfen.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?", flüsterte Harry aufgelöst. Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken, oder fühlen sollte. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er gehofft, wenigstens noch einen Elternteil zu haben und jetzt wo sich heraus stellte, dass sein Vater noch lebte, konnte er sich nicht freuen, weil dieser Mann alles daran gesetzt hatte, dass Harry ihn nicht mochte, ja sogar Angst vor ihm hatte.

Gleichzeitig sah dieser Mann nun aus, als wenn es ihm tatsächlich leid täte. Aber reichte eine einfache Entschuldigung? Harry traute ihm nicht. Harry traute keinem Erwachsenen so richtig.

„Ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich jemanden aus dem Stamm kontaktiere?" fragte Severus schließlich, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Daraufhin schloss der Professor kurz die Augen und saß für einen kurzen Moment komplett still. In dieser Zeit betrachtete Harry den Mann vor sich etwas genauer. Professor Snape sah in seiner Elbengestalt irgendwie noch angsteinflößender aus. Er sah regelrecht gefährlich und machtvoll aus.

„Janiel wird bald da sein", erklärte Severus als er die Augen wieder öffnete.

Harry nickte nur stumm. Was sollte er auch darauf sagen? Nachdem es unangenehm ruhig wurde wagte Harry zu fragen, „Haben Elben eigene Namen?"

„Ja, das haben wir. Ich bin Gildor. Du musst wissen-"

Zu weiteren Erklärungen kam der Professor nicht mehr, als plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts eine kleine Nebelwolke auftauchte und mit ihr eine menschliche Gestalt. Oder besser gesagt eine Elbengestalt. Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Doch dann klappte sein Mund unwillkürlich auf. Der Elb war einfach eindrucksvoll in seiner Erscheinung.

Er hatte ebenfalls schwarze lange Haare aus denen die spitzen Ohren durchstachen. Er war sehr schlank und elegant und hatte im Gegenzug zu Professor Snape ein ruhiges, freundliches Gesicht. Seine Hose war aus braunem, weichem Wildleder und er trug einen sehr aufwendig geschnittenen Mantel aus dunkelgrünem Stoff, der bis zu den Knien reichte. An seinem Oberschenkel hing ein Buschmesser in einer Lederhülle. Da der Mantel offen war, konnte Harry sehen, dass er um seinen Hals eine reich verzierte kleine Flöte trug.

„Severus? Du brauchst meine Hilfe?" fragte der Neuankömmling sofort.

„Eher ein paar Antworten", sagte Severus und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Harry.

Der Elb folgte Severus Blick und entdeckte den Jungen. Wenn er überrascht war, Harry zu sehen, dann überspielte er es perfekt, denn er begann sofort zu lächeln und flüsterte „Saylem."

Severus Blick verdüsterte sich. „Du weisst, wer er ist?"

„In der Tat. Ich habe ihm den Namen Saylem gegeben. Lily nahm vor all den Jahren Kontakt zu mir auf und bat mich um Hilfe. Sie wusste, dass sie von dir schwanger war, doch sie hatte Angst um dich und auch um ihr Kind. Sie wollte dich in deiner Mission nicht gefährden durch eine Ablenkung. Sie wusste wie gefährlich, aber auch wie wichtig deine Arbeit als Spion war. Ich habe für ihren Sohn den gleichen Anhänger gemacht wie für dich. Lily sollte ihn dem Baby am Tage der Geburt umhängen und dann den Name und das Aussehen bestimmen. Lily wollte warten bis der Krieg vorüber war und dann Saylem von seiner Herkunft erzählen", erklärte Janiel.

„Und wieso hast du mir gegenüber geschwiegen?" wollte Severus wissen.

Janiel blickte zu seinem Stammesbruder und meinte traurig. „Mir waren die Arme gebunden, mein Freund. Ich musste Lily schwören, es geheim zu halten. Ich habe versucht dir Hinweise zu geben, aber mehr konnte ich nicht tun."

Während Severus grimmig vor sich hinstarrte wandte Janiel sich wieder Saylem zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich auch dir nichts erzählen durfte, zumindest nicht bist du sechzehn wirst. Aber wie es scheint, hast du deinen Vater dennoch gefunden."

Harry sah ziemlich verloren und traurig aus. Er sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur kurz.

„Du freust dich nicht darüber?", stellte Janiel schließlich fest.

Dieser Satz trieb Harry erneut die Tränen ins Gesicht. War es das, was er fühlen sollte? Freude? Harry wandte sich ab und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Worauf Janiel irritiert wieder zu Severus blickte, der ebenfalls nicht glücklich aussah. Es war schnell ersichtlich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und Janiel sah Severus auffordernd an.

Severus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur erklären, was er angestellt hatte? Wie unfair er zu den Jungen war, nur weil er dachte, er wäre James Sohn und weil er auf James wütend war, dass er Lily bekommen hatte. War Lily etwa auch nur gegangen, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg war?

*Gildor, ich kann sehen, dass dein Herz betrübt ist. Kannst du mir zeigen, was passiert ist?* fragte Janiel schließlich in Elbensprache.

*Es wird dir nicht gefallen* gab Severus zu.

*Davon gehe ich aus. Dir steht das Wort „Schuld" deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben*

Schließlich nickte Severus und Janiel kam näher. Er legte seine Hände seitlich an Severus Kopf und konzentrierte sich.

Harry hatte verstohlen hoch geblickt, als Janiel in der fremdartigen Sprache gesprochen hatte und sah den Erwachsenen zu, die beide komplett still standen. Doch schließlich nahm Janiel die Arme wieder runter und seufzte. „Oh Severus. Da hast du dir ja was eingebrockt."

Dann wandte sich Janiel wieder zu Saylem, der ihn neugierig musterte. „Falls es dir etwas hilf. Severus tut es wirklich leid. Ich kann verstehen, wenn sich deine Begeisterung in Grenzen hält, aber wenn du Platz in deinem Herzen hast zu verzeihen, dann würde es sich lohnen, diesen Mann genauer kennen zu lernen."

Harry nickte erneut. Wenn es nur das wäre, hätte Harry ihm womöglich schon verziehen. Aber wenn Severus sein Vater war, wieso musste er dann zu den Dursleys? All die Jahre der Unterdrückung hätten ihm erspart bleiben können, wenn nur irgendjemand gewusst hätte, dass er einen Vater hatte, der noch lebte.

„Deine Wut und Verzweiflung rührt nicht nur von der ungerechten Behandlung seitens Severus her?" fragte Janiel auf einmal verblüfft. Der Schmerz, den er in den grünen Augen sehen konnte, saß viel, viel tiefer.

Janiel ging auf Harry zu und vor ihm in die Hocke um den Jungen direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Harry wich zuerst erschrocken zurück, doch Janiel nahm Harrys Hände in die seinen. Der Elb sah nicht aus, als wenn er Harry etwas antun würde und die Wärme, die von Janiels Händen ausging, wirkte beruhigend auf Harrys Nerven.

„Dein Blick, ist der eines Kriegers. Ein Krieger, der sich ständig durchs Leben kämpfen muss. Kein Kind sollte so ernst und freudlos blicken. Wo ist deine Kindheit geblieben?" fragte Janiel schließlich erschüttert.

Harry blickte den Elb nur traurig an. Offensichtlich konnte Janiel in seinen Gedanken lesen, oder eher seine Gefühle, jedenfalls schien er erkannt zu haben, was in Harry vor ging. Normaler Weise wäre Harry in Panik verfallen, ob der Erkenntnisse, auf die Janiel durch nur einen Blick gekommen war. Doch Harrys Hände langen immer noch in denen des Elben und die konstante Wärme, die von ihnen ausging, ließ Harry ruhig bleiben.

„Ich hatte keine Kindheit", flüsterte Harry.

Janiel zog seine Hände zurück, aber nur, um Harry in seine Arme zu schließen. Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht wieso er diesen Fremden so sehr traute, aber es tat gut so gehalten zu werden. Wärme legte sich plötzlich wie ein Mantel um seinen kalten Körper.

Severus sah den beiden überrascht zu. Er war einmal mehr geschockt, über die Worte, die der Junge sagte. _Wieso hatte Harry keine Kindheit? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?_

Janiel blickte zu Severus und sah die Verwirrung im Gesicht des anderen.

*Du hast dem Kind keine neue Wunde hinzugefügt, Gildor, sondern eine bereits vorhandene Wunde tiefer gemacht. Es liegt eine Menge Arbeit vor dir, mein Freund. Saylem braucht dich. Mehr als du erahnen kannst.*

Severus nickte verdrossen. So wie Janiel das sagte, war ihm klar, dass Harry nicht sehr glücklich bei seinen Verwandten war. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso blasser wurde er. Um eine vorhandene Wunde vertiefen zu können, musste er sich genauso verhalten haben, wie Harrys Verwandten und das war nicht gut. _Sollte das etwa heissen, dass Harry zehn Jahre lang zumindest verbal misshandelt wurde?_

*Ich fürchte nicht nur verbal* sagte Janiel, der Severus Gedanken gefolgt war.

Nun sprang Severus aus seinem Stuhl hoch. „Was?"

Janiel löste die Umarmung und trat hinter den Jungen. Eine Hand ließ er jedoch auf der viel zu schmalen Schulter liegen.

Harry sah ängstlich auf, als Severus sich näherte. Erst jetzt wurde Severus das ausgemergelte Gesicht bewusst und als er Harry genauer betrachtete sah er einen grüngelben Fleck, der noch nicht ganz verblasst war, auf Harrys linker Wange sitzen.

In Anbetracht dessen, wie viele Wochen der Schulanfang bereits her war, war es erstaunlich überhaupt noch etwas zu sehen. Der Fleck musste ja damals dunkelblau und riesengroß gewesen sein.

Langsam und vorsichtig hob Severus die Hand, um Harrys Wange und Wangenknochen befühlen zu können. Hätte Janiel nicht noch immer seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, wäre Harry geflüchtet. Aber so, sah er zwar unsicher drein, aber ließ die Berührung zu.

„Tut das weh?" fragte Severus schließlich.

„Nicht mehr wirklich."

Severus merkte wohl, dass Harry es nicht eindeutig verneinte, daher fragte er nach, „Aber es hat dir weh getan?"

Harry schwieg, doch als Severus schon glaubte keine Antwort zu bekommen, nickte Harry schließlich kurz.

„Warst du deswegen bei Madam Pomfrey?"

Daraufhin sah Harry den Professor an, als ob er einen zweiten Kopf bekommen hatte. „Sie hätte es nicht gesehen. Niemand hat etwas gesehen."

Severus fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht. Natürlich. Wenn Harry den gleichen Anhänger hatte, wie er, dann konnte man seine Verletzungen nur sehen, wenn er den Anhänger unten hatte. Deshalb ist Severus auch nie etwas aufgefallen.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dich gerne untersuchen, Harry" sagte Severus nach einer Pause.

Panik flammte sofort wieder auf. „W… w… wozu?" stammelte er und dann spürte er eine neue Welle der Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen. Doch diesmal ließ sich Harry nicht so einfach beruhigen.

„Saylem, Harry, ich denke, du solltest deine Wunden anschauen lassen. Severus ist ein guter Heiler. Er kann dir helfen", sprach Janiel schließlich beruhigend auf den Jungen ein. Harry sah unglücklich drein, aber schließlich nickte er ergeben.

Janiel nahm seine Flöte und begann darauf zu spielen. Harry war etwas verblüfft darüber, doch bevor er sich groß wundern konnte, begann der Holzsessel auf dem er saß sich zu bewegen und zu verändern und auf einmal saß Harry auf einem Tisch, der mit Blättern gepolstert war.

„Wow!" entkam es Harry. Doch dann verstand er die Verwandlung und die Nervosität kam zurück. Das war kein Tisch sondern ein Bett. Er sollte sich offensichtlich hinlegen.

„Ich möchte gerne einen Scan machen", erklärte Severus, „Dazu wäre es besser wenn du liegst."

Nur zögernd senkte Harry seinen Oberkörper, dabei ließ er den Professor nicht aus den Augen. Janiel stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und bot den Jungen seine Hand erneut an. Harry ergriff sie ohne zu zögern.

Severus platzierte seine Hände knapp über Harrys Körper. Die eine schwebte über Harrys Brustkorb, die andere unterhalb Harrys Bauchnabel. Dann schloss Severus seine Augen und wurde still.

Als Severus mit seinem Scan fertig war, glitzerte eine einzelne Träne in seinem Augenwinkel. _Wie konnte man das alles nur einem Kind antun?_ Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was allein er dem Jungen angetan hatte, doch was Harrys Verwandte getan hatten, war nur grausam. Der Junge war erst elf, um Merlins Willen!

Verzweifelt sah Severus zu Janiel. Dieser blickte zuversichtlich zurück.

*Du hast nun deinen Sohn gefunden, sieh zu dass er heilen kann. Ich bin sicher, von nun an wirst du dafür sorgen, dass er auch ein bisschen Kind sein kann.*

Severus nickte benommen. Irgendwie machten Janiels Worte Severus die Tatsache noch klarer. Er hatte einen Sohn. Er hatte einen Sohn und der brauchte ihn.

Janiel blickte in Saylems Augen und strich dem Jungen vorsichtig über die Wange. „Ich werde wieder zu meinem Stamm zurückkehren. Du bist nun in den Händen deines Vaters. Er wird sich um dich kümmern. Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Versuche es bitte, es würde sich lohnen. Wirst du es versuchen?"

Harry nickte kurz und ließ schließlich die Hand des Elben widerwillig los. Dieser lächelte sanftmütig und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Ein letztes Mal sah er noch zu Severus und meinte. *Bringe deinen Sohn doch zum Lichterfest mit.*

*Wenn mich Albus gehen lässt*

*Oh, ich habe da gar keine Bedenken, dass du deine Bitte überzeugend anbringen wirst* Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte Janiel.

*Hab Dank für deine Hilfe. Mein Weg wird nicht leicht, aber ich möchte ihn auf jeden Fall gehen*

*Dein Herz ist am rechten Fleck, mein Freund. Auch wenn du ab und zu vergisst, dass du eines hast. Viel Glück, euch beiden!* - „Auf Wiedersehen, Saylem!" Mit einem kaum hörbaren Blop, war Janiel genauso plötzlich verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Harry wollte sich aufrichten, doch da legte sich Severus Hand sanft auf Harrys Schulter. „Warte"

Harry blickte ängstlich auf. Professor Snapes Augen flehten förmlich um Vergebung. Harry seufzte und wandte sich wieder ab. Was sollte er nur tun? Konnte er diesem Mann wirklich trauen? Janiel war nicht dabei, wie Snape Stunde für Stunde förmlich auf der Lauer gelegen ist, um Harry für jeden noch so kleinen Fehler zur Schnecke zu machen. Andererseits hat der Professor mehrmals betont, dass es ihm Leid täte. Aber Harry verstand einfach nicht, was den Professor überhaupt dazu veranlasst hatte dauernd auf ihn los zu gehen.

Schließlich sah Harry erneut auf, „Wieso?"

„Ich möchte dir helfen", erklärte Severus, als ihn der Junge so fragen an sah.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Wieso haben Sie mich so gehasst? Was hab ich denn getan und wieso ändert die Tatsache, dass ich Ihr Sohn bin, ihre Meinung über mich?"

Severus merkte, dass Harry ihm nicht mit einen einfachen „Es tut mir Leid" vergeben konnte. Er hatte es auch nicht erwartet, aber die Frage zeigte immerhin, dass sein Sohn es zumindest in Erwägung zog ihm zu vergeben.

„Du hast gar nichts getan. Es war ich, der beschlossen hat die Augen zu verschließen. Du… dein Aussehen… es erinnert mich an viele unangenehme Ereignisse. Dein V… ich meine James Potter, er und ich, wir kamen nicht gut miteinander aus. Wir haben uns oft gestritten, ähnlich wie du mit Draco. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich immer bestraft wurde wenn ich auf ihn los ging, während er mit allem ungestraft davon kam. Er und seine Freunde hatten es ständig auf mich abgesehen. Ich hatte kaum die Möglichkeit mich zu wehren. Ich habe James Potter gehasst.

Doch das ist nicht alles. Deine Mutter und ich, wir waren gute Freunde. Wir waren sogar zusammen, aber als sie mich plötzlich verließ und dann auch noch ausgerechnet zu meinem Erzfeind ging… es hat mir… ich… ich habe es nicht verstanden.

Wenn ich in dein menschliches Abbild sehe, dann werden die ganzen Erinnerungen an die Demütigungen und auch an den Schmerz wieder wach. Ich hatte sie schon fast vergessen, doch dein Erscheinen in dieser Schule hat alle Erinnerungen zurückgebracht. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Hätte ich es getan, hätte ich wohl gemerkt wie falsch und unverzeihlich mein Verhalten dir gegenüber war. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mit verzeihst. Ich bitte dich nur, mir soweit zu vertrauen, dass du verstehst, dass ich dir nur helfen will."

Harry schwieg und versuchte alles zu verarbeiten, was er eben gehört hatte. Er konnte sich gut in Professor Snapes Situation hinein versetzen. Dieser James Potter klang nicht nach jemanden zu dem man aufblicken konnte.

„Kann man sein menschliches Aussehen auch ändern? Ich will nicht, dass Sie ständig daran erinnert werden, was war", fragte Harry nach einer langen Pause.

„Um ehrlich zu sein. Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können Janiel bei Zeiten fragen. Aber ich denke, ich habe aus meinem Fehler gelernt. Janiel hat gesagt, Lily hat dich mir gegenüber verschwiegen, um mich zu schützen. Womöglich hat sie mich aus demselben Grund verlassen. Es schmerzt immer noch, dass sie nicht mehr da ist, aber das Wissen, dass sie mich trotzdem noch geliebt hat, macht es ein wenig leichter. Und was James Abbild angeht…" Severus legte seine Hand auf Harrys Wange und strich sanft mit seinen Daumen über die zarte Haut. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung. Severus lächelte ehe er fortfuhr, „Es gibt einen Bereich, den er nicht erreicht hat und das sind deine Augen. Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter."

Nun sah Harry wieder auf und auch er musste zaghaft lächeln.

-oxoXOXoxo-

Ende.  
Fortsetzung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nicht völlig ausgeschlossen, aber nachdem ich mit den anderen Geschichten nicht gerade sehr schnell weiter komme, kann ich hier nichts versprechen. Sollte jemand selber weiterschreiben wollen, nur zu, aber gebt mir vorher Bescheid.


End file.
